


Love, Always.

by bugiiwonderland



Series: Stethoscopes and Heartbeats [4]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugiiwonderland/pseuds/bugiiwonderland
Summary: After years of being apart (unconsciously, in Minhyun’s case) Minhyun and Jonghyun are now together and they both realize that being together isn’t really what they imagined being together means.Long story short: this isAlways Lovepart 2.





	Love, Always.

**Author's Note:**

> To the people who loved and supported ‘Minnie and Jjuya’, here’s a gift for you <33333
> 
> This will be a drabble fic and I don’t know when will I be able to write again XD 
> 
> but do give me suggestions and ideas~~   
> i’ll fully welcome it with open arms <33333

He’s nervous. _Fucking nervous_ as he tries his best to fix his necktie that he should have done tying by now. He tries again, but still no use, in fact, he’s only making it worse with his hands that keeps shaking and now his collar is all wrinkled too. _Great._

He looks at his reflection in the mirror. His face looks so pale, that even with the amount of makeup Minki had put on his face earlier—which supposed to give him this _‘wedding glow’—_ he just looks so pale and grey; almost like a zombie before they eat—uh, human flesh?

He slumps on the chair and groans.

What is he going to do now? He looks like a _train-wreck_ , he can’t fix his necktie, and he can’t exactly go out and do the walk like this right?

And to add to that, he’s fucking shaking—not just his hands, but all over. _Damn._

Why is he nervous anyway? He’s already set on this to the point that he even have to beg Minhyun, that now is the time—which also led to a few (a lot) disagreements until the other gave in. But—he sighs (again) and starts pacing back and forth in the room.

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck._

_This is really happening._

_The day that he just once imagined is really fucking happening, in 30 mins._

_And yet, he’s here, in this fucking changing room, being a complete mess. Nice._

“Jonghyun? You done?” Aron says, peeking in the room.

“Not yet.” He answers with a cracked voice. Aron walks in the room, looking at him with an amused expression.

“I—I don’t think I can do this hyung—I’m—I was too rash to think that I’m ready not thinking about the consequences—the aftermath—what will happen after this—and how—Oh god—Can I just call this—this wedding off?” He says completely losing it.

“Jonghyun. Relax.” Aron says, holding him in place. “Breathe in…” He follows “Breathe out.” He exhales and looks down.

“There. You feeling better kid?”’Aron asks him and he groans, slumping on the chair _again_.

He sees Aron shaking his head in amusement, laughing even—so damn amused in his current state.

“Well, I’m glad that you find this amusing, _hyung_.” He tells the other dryly, burying his face in his hands—groaning and screaming inaudible curses, irritated and annoyed at himself for not fucking getting his shit together.

_Damn. Damn. Damn. Get a grip Jonghyun.  Fucking get a grip and get yourself together._

_It’s just a wedding. Just a damn normal wedding._

_Fuck._

He hears a snort from Aron, and this time Jonghyun curses the other—just so he could blame someone other than himself.

“ _Okaaay,_ enough. And that’s really uncalled for.” Aron says rolling his eyes.

“Why are you nervous anyway? You’re the one who was so _adamant_ on this whole wedding, after months and months of pestering and even arguing with Minhyun to agree to this, and asking everyone, our families and friends, your colleagues who are all busy and supposed to be savings lives, which I remind you, are all waiting for you outside—you’re telling me that you want to call this wedding off? With only 15 minutes left?” Aron tells him jarringly.

“I know hyung, _I know_.”

“Then get a grip Jonghyun, it’s too late to back out now. Our side would of course, hate to admit it, would understand—though Sujin and Minki would probably kill you after all they went through just to come up with this _‘dream wedding_ ’ of yours.” He winces and imagines himself getting stabbed and poked by _needles_ and _eyeliners_ to death by Sujin and Minki and that is _really scary,_ and he doesn’t want to die like that.

“...but how about the others Jonghyun? Sure they will too, after all, who would resist you? But remember how everyone flew here amidst their busy schedules, all because you want the damn _wedding_ to happen here.” Aron tells him, reminding him on why this wedding should happen.

He sighs and nods, putting his hands down and looks up at Aron, who’s waiting ( _im)_ patiently for him.

“Good boy Jonghyun.” Aron tells him condescendingly, patting him on the head. “Remember that you’re the one who wanted this to happen.”

“I know hyung, you’ve already reminded me so many times.” He answers with a whine, standing up and fixing his tie.

Aron rolls his eyes and swats his hand away and fixes it for him. “It’ll be okay Jonghyun. Trust me.” Aron says patting him on the shoulders and he nods.

 

~

 

_Why was he so nervous and wanted so badly to call this wedding off again? Especially when he sees everyone, beaming and nodding at him as he passes by them._

_Their friends: OngNiel™️, Minki, Jinyoung, Baekho and Daehwi whooping at him in happiness._

_Their sisters with their husbands, smiling at him proudly._

_Their parents smiling lovingly with happy tears in their eyes, as he hugs them._

_And lastly, the person that he loves the most,_

_Waiting for him at the end,_

_Smiling that beautiful smile of his as he takes his hand._

“That took you long enough.” Minhyun tells him with a chuckle.

He blushes, feeling a little guilty. “I’m sorry, I suddenly felt nervous.” He tells Minhyun making the other chuckle more.

“I heard. Aron told me you want to call the wedding off.” Minhyun tells him, pulling him in his embrace and kissing the top of his head. He closes his eyes, basking in Minhyun’s warmth that he missed so much.

“I was being stupid.” He whispers. Minhyun chuckles and glances down to him.

“You are love.” The other tells him, kissing him on the forehead. He pouts and Minhyun laughs, kissing him on the lips too.

“Now focus, the stars of the afternoon are here.” Minhyun tells him, turning him towards the aisle as _OptimusBugi_ together with his _fiancée Ruby_ do their slow walk to the altar.

“Are you crying Jong?” Minhyun teasingly asks but he notices the crack on the other’s voice.

“So are you love.” He teases, sniffing. He looks at the other side and he sees Taeyong crying too, sharing the same feelings with them, just like any parent would feel on their child’s wedding day.

“We are gathered here today—Noah!! Don’t eat your mum’s flowers!!” Aron panicky says making everyone laugh as Sujin immediately takes off the remains of her bouquet from Noah’s mouth.

“Sorry for that.” Aron says with an apologetic grin “Again, We are gathered here today to celebrate with _OptimusBugi—_ I still don’t understand why those two-” Aron nods towards him and Minhyun making them chuckle “-named him with such obnoxious name, but anyway, back to the ceremony— _OptimusBugi_ and _Ruby_ as they proclaim their love and commitment to the world. We are gathered to rejoice, in the new life they now undertake together…”

“Hey Jju…” he hears Minhyun say, he looks at the other, waiting for Minhyun to continue. “I love you.” Minhyun tells him, and he smiles.

“I love you too Minnie.” He tells Minhyun with a loving smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just have to end this year (and start this off) with a 2hyun crack XD
> 
> Also OPTIMUSBUGI is a tortoise XD and Ruby, well ofc is too. (We’ll go through that next along with Ruby’s ‘father’ XD)
> 
> Anyhoo,  
> HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! <33333


End file.
